


A Christmas Heist

by fandombasurero



Series: A Christmas Heist [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bucky Barnes - Freeform, Bucky Barnes Fanfic, Bucky Barnes Fluff, Bucky barnes x reader - Freeform, F/M, Steve Rogers x Reader - Freeform, bucky barnes fic, bucky barnes series
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:34:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29944542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandombasurero/pseuds/fandombasurero
Summary: A last minute, dire mission has fallen upon Bucky, Steve, and Y/N to stop one of Hydra's deadlier directives. However, the way to go about it demands some new, but embarrassing tactics to stop Hydra directly.
Relationships: Bucky x...
Series: A Christmas Heist [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2202267
Kudos: 1





	A Christmas Heist

“What is it?” 

Fury pressed the clicker; the screen zoomed in, “What are we looking at, Fury? Is that a hard drive?” Steve questioned leaning forward in the chair, arms braced. 

Fury nodded placing the clicker down on the table, his hands falling to the wooden oak, the image still projected behind him. 

“That, ladies and gentlemen, as tiny as it may be, is a weapon of mass destruction. If it falls into the wrong hands, there’s no telling the damage that, that,” he added pointing to the screen, “could cause.” 

“And you’re worried that Hydra is going to get their hands on it,” you questioned, arms crossed and eyebrows furrowed. 

Fury tilts his head, “No agent l/n, they already have their hands on it.” 

Steve shoots up in his chair, “What the hell, Fury you’re just telling us this now?! You couldn’t have started off with that,” Steve huffed. 

“Sit down, Rogers,” Fury argued, “now you listen here, I as much as you were left in the dark about this, but given what that hard drive contains and who’s clasp it is in, we were called in to retrieve it.” 

“How are we going to do that Fury,” you questioned, “are you aware of who you called in to take care of this manner?”

Fury’s arms cross over his chest, hip cocked as he glances at you. Had you not known fury for as long as you did you might have shrunken into your chair, but you’d been under his scrutiny for years now. Nothing this man did intimidated you anymore. 

“Of course I’m aware agent, but see the thing is, the people who contacted me about this problem seemed it fit that it be the three of you going in.” 

“and why’s that?” Bucky finally speaks up from your left, “I mean I got to agree with y/n on this one, we’re not exactly the best options for trying to take down hydra, given Steve and I’s history with them.” 

Fury sighs fingers rubbing at his temples, “You don’t think I know that,” he mutters eyeing the three of you, “I didn’t make the rules on this one though, I was just given the run down, and was told what was expected of me and the agents in question: you,” he mutters fingers pointing at each of you. 

“So what’s expected of us?” 

A grin pulls at Fury’s lips, as he slides each of you a mission report, you glance up at him and he’s as giddy as a child on Christmas day. 

“Shall we begin agents?”

You raised an eyebrow as Fury used the clicker once again, watching as the powerpoint transitions to what looks like a diagram of a building, or more specifically a mall.

“This is where the assignment will be taking place,” Fury starts, making the diagram highlight two specific places, right across from each other. Your eyebrows then furrowed.

“So where is this hard drive hidden then?”

“I’m glad you asked, agent L/N,” Fury replies, a tiny smirk evident as he activates the pointer, drawing a circle with it on one of the highlighted boxes within the map of the mall. “The hard drive will be found here, in the Apple Store.” This earned an eye roll from Steve’s end, making you smile as you remembered his last experience at the Apple Store with Natasha. “Where in that store? That will be up to you three to find out. Bottom line is, we must retrieve the hard drive before it is picked up by other hydra agents, alter the system’s firmware to hopefully install a backdoor, figure out what’s in that damn thing, and be able to attack their operating systems by loading surveillance and control their softwares at boot-up.” 

You listened and nodded while listening while the two super soldiers looked in confusion.

“It’s not like all three of us can just waltz in there and do all that, Fury. Barnes and Rogers are going to be easily recognized and I don’t think I’d be able to do all of that in this base either!” You argue. 

“With all due respect Fury, we’re going to put the public at risk just by stepping into that mall.” Bucky chimes in, analyzing the map of the mall, the responses making Fury smirk and scoff. 

“You wouldn’t be putting the public at risk if you are part of the public, now would you?


End file.
